The present invention relates to an electronic conference room, and more particularly to an improved system and method for interactive communication in an electronic conference room.
Recently developed Internet technology allows video conferencing through the Internet. Video conferencing typically allows for participants to talk and be heard by other participants in the conference. However, when there is a large number of participants in a video conference only a few of the participants can be heard at a time. In addition, chat rooms have been available for some time that allow individuals to communicate with one another through text boxes. The problem with chat rooms using text boxes is that all participants can type in text at any time and streams of conversation get interlaced. Furthermore, it is difficult to track the conversation and also the participants that are listening.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a system and method for electronically communicating interactively with multiple participants that overcomes some of the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional chat rooms and/or video conferencing systems.
The present invention addresses weaknesses of conventional video conferencing and chat rooms, via enablement of cocktail party type interaction. A graphical user interface is provided that allows a user to select a location in an electronic conference room where the user would like to be spatially located. The graphical user interface provides each participant in the conference room with a graphical image representation thereof. The graphical image can be an icon representing the participant, a photograph or picture representing the participant, a real-time video picture provided by a camera connected to the participant""s personal computer or other suitable graphical representation. According to one aspect of the present invention, a system and method is provided that allows participants in the electronic conference room to spatially move to any location in the electronic conference room by simply clicking and dragging (e.g., using a computer mouse) a graphical image representing the participant to a location in the electronic conference room. Additionally, participants can move about the electronic conference room via a virtual reality system. The present invention also allows users to move to locations on the floor that are vacant to start a new group.
The present invention allows for a first user to be spatially represented by a first iconic representation within the electronic conference room. Intensity of communications from iconic representations of other users employing the electronic conference room vary as a function spatial location relative to the first iconic representation. Therefore, if a second user""s iconic representation is a distance x from the first user, and a third user""s iconic representation is a distance 3x from the first user, the intensity of communications from the second user will be greater than the intensity of communications from the third user. Accordingly, the present invention facilitates creating a cocktail party type interaction medium wherein communications between parties spatially closer to a first user are more intense (louder and/or larger text) than communications between parties further away from the first user. Thus, the present invention allows for the first user to engage in a conversation with one or more people while concurrently being able to eavesdrop on conversations of one or more other parties.
Each participant is considered a main user with respect to attributes of the system on the user""s personal computer. Preferably, the graphical image and the members of the user""s group will appear closer on the user""s computer""screen than other participants in the electronic conference room, regardless of location of the user in the electronic conference room. Dynamically rotating or re-orienting the electronic conference room with respect to the location of the user, such that the electronic conference room is viewed with reference to the location of the user on the user""s computer screen. The number of participants in the electronic conference room is limited by the physical space on the electronic conference room floor. This keeps the number in each group small.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the system is provided with a communication media to allow participants to communicate with one another within their particular groups. The participants can communicate though graphical images visually and/or audibly. The system provides captions with text for communicating visually within each group. The main user is provided with captions of other groups, which are reduced in size depending on the distance that particular group is from the user""s location within the electronic conference room. In addition, the main user is provided with audible signals from other groups, which are attenuated based on the distance that particular group is from the user""s location within the electronic conference room. This background communication provides the user with information in deciding whether or not to enter another group that may be of interest to the user. The user can turn on and off selectively background communications from other groups with respect to the user""s computer and personal environment. The user can also control their own communication within the group. For example, the user can select between communicating visually, audibly or simply listening to others.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention an electronic communications medium is provided. The electronic communications medium includes a first user spatially represented within the medium by a first graphical indicia and a second user spatially represented within the medium by a second graphical indicia. The second graphical indicia is spatially located at a distance x from the first graphical indicia. A third user is spatially represented within the medium by a third graphical indicia. The third graphical indicia is spatially located at a distance z from the first graphical indicia, z being greater than x. The intensity of communication by at least one of the second and third user is a function of the spatial distance of the second or third graphical indicia, respectively, from the first graphical indicia.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for providing an electronic forum for allowing multiple users to communicate simultaneously with one another is provided. The system includes a system interface and a plurality of computers coupled to the system interface. The system interface provides each user of each of the plurality of computers with an electronic conference room for communicating with one another. Each user is represented by a graphical indicia in the electronic conference room.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for allowing multiple users to communicate electronically with one another. The method includes the steps of providing an electronic conference room adapted to allow a plurality of computers to be coupled thereto, providing a plurality of graphical images representing users of the plurality of computers, allowing each user of the system to move their respective image to different locations within the electronic conference room to form small groups, providing each user with a communication medium for communicating with others within their respective group and providing each user with the ability to receive background communication at a reduced level from other groups.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an electronic conference room is provided. The electronic conference room includes an interface system adapted to be employed by multiple users for establishing communication with one another. The interface system further provides each user with a graphical image representing the user and allows the user to move the graphical image to different locations within the electronic conference room, so as to form small communication groups. The electronic conference room also includes a communication medium adapted to provide each user with the ability to communicate with other users within their respective communication group.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention an electronic signal is provided that is adapted to be transmitted between at least two computers. The electronic signal includes an algorithm for providing an electronic conference room. The electronic conference room provides users of the at least two computers with graphical images representing the users and allows the users to move the graphical images around the electronic conference room to form small groups. The electronic conference room also provides users with a communication medium for communicating with other users within their respective small groups.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention a system is provided for providing an electronic forum for allowing multiple users to communicate simultaneously with one another. The system includes means for providing an interface, a plurality of computers coupled to the means for providing an interface, means for providing each user of each of the plurality of computers with a graphic image in the electronic conference room representing the user, means for allowing each user to move their respective graphic image to form small groups with other users and means for communicating with other users within the group.